Characters
, Sumire, and Tomozo middle row, from left: Sakiko and Kotake front row: Momoko (a.k.a. Maruko)]] =Sakura family= Momoko Momoko "Maruko" Sakura (さくらももこ櫻桃子 Sakura Momoko?, 丸子 Maruko) :Voiced by: Tarako Isono, Live-Action: Ei Morisako The title character, Maruko (born May 8, 1965) is a nine-year-old third-grade student raised in a relatively poor family of six. She is lazy, disorganized and usually late for school, in strong contrast with her neat, calm and tidy older sister (sixth-grader) who must share her room with her. Maruko, like many kids, tries to avoid homework and chores, and she takes advantage of her doting grandfather and squabbles with her sister. Nevertheless, she is a well-meaning child who tries to do good. She is similar to Calvin in Calvin and Hobbes in that she often uses adult-like language to express her child-like feelings. She has many food dislikes, including natto and tomatoes. She loves reading manga and is a good artist, and her stated goal is to become a manga artist when she grows up. In one episode, she admired and aspired to be like Helen Keller, Mother Theresa, and Marie Curie. It is implied that the show is drawn by Maruko herself. Maruko has a problem with her sister cooking and throws whirlwind tantrums. She knows a lot about her mother, father and grandmother. Hiroshi Hiroshi Sakura (さくらひろし 櫻廣志 Sakura Hiroshi?) :Voiced by: Yūsaku Yara, Live-Action: Katsumi Takahashi Maruko's father. He was introduced to Maruko's mother by her friend. He drinks every now and then but is a kind loving dad. His birthday is June 20, 1934, making him 40 years old during the series. Sumire Sumire Sakura (さくらすみれ 櫻菫''' 'Sakura Sumire?) :Voiced by: Teiyū Ichiryūsai, Live-Action: Michiko Shimizu Maruko's mother. She tends to scold Maruko a lot. She is a strict mother but a very pleasant one. She's extremely focused on household finances, and shops mainly at department stores during bargain sales. Her birthdate is May 25, 1934. It is revealed in one episode that her maiden name is Kobayashi. Sakiko Sakiko Sakura (さくらさきこ 櫻早紀子 Sakura Sakiko?) :Voiced by: Yūko Mizutani (1964-2016), Machiko Toyoshima Live-Action: Mayuko Fukuda Maruko's older sister. She is clever and diligent, the exact opposite of the lazy Maruko. She and Maruko fight often but they get along fine. Her birthday is March 21, 1962, making her 12 in the series. Tomozō Tomozou Sakura (さくら友蔵 櫻友蔵 Sakura Tomozō?) :Voiced by: Kei Tomiyama (1990-1995), Takeshi Aono (1995-2010), Bin Shimada (2010-), Live-Action: Fuyuki Moto Maruko's kind but absent-minded grandfather. Naive and easily tricked, he keeps a pet turtle and loves watching TV with Maruko. When feeling distressed or nostalgic, he spontaneously retreats to a surreal inner world for a few seconds to improvise a sad yet comical haiku about his state of mind. His birthday is October 3, 1898, making him 76 in the series. The author has said that she used her own grandfather as the model for Tomozou, but that his personality is the opposite of Tomozou's. Kotake Kotake Sakura (さくらこたけ 櫻小竹Sakura Kotake?) :Voiced by: Yūko Sasaki, Live-Action: Yoshie Ichige Maruko's grandmother. She's wise and knows what's good for the human body. She was born on April 4, 1904. Her name of Kotake was never known in the series until it appeared in a 4-panel manga (Yonkoma) on July 1, 2007. =Maruko's friends= Tamae :See # Honamis Honami Tamae (穂波 珠江) :Voiced by: Naoko Watanabe, live-action: Karen Miyama Maruko's best friend. She's smart, kind, and gentle. She's always reprimanding Maruko's silly antics. Her nickname is Tama-chan. Kazuhiko :See Hideji Kazuhiko Hanawa (花輪和彦 Hanawa Kazuhiko?) :Voiced by: Masami Kikuchi, Live-Action: Hikaru Mamiya A really rich boy in Maruko's class who lives in a mansion. His mom is always away travelling and so he doesn't see her that often. He also has a butler, Mr. Hideji, who drives a limo and picks him up every day from school. Hanawa is mentioned to have a crush on Maruko. He was born on August 7, 1965. Sueo Sueo Maruo (丸尾末男 Maruo Sueo?) :Voiced by: Nobuo Tobita, Live-Action: Kazuya Sato Maruo is one of Maruko's classmates and serves as the male class president and always wants to be admired by others. He has very thick glasses because he is a very serious student and studies very hard every day; black lines appear on his face nearly all of the time, especially when he seems euphoric. He is paranoid that his classmates are seeking to replace him as male class president and will target classmates that stand out and do well to discourage them from running against him. His birthday is December 31, thus giving rise to his name. Noritaka :See Hamazakis Noritaka "Hamaji" Hamazaki (浜崎憲孝 ??) :Voiced by: Ai Orikasa, Tsutomu Kashiwakura, Live-Action: Shinichi Yoneya Hamaji is the most mischievous student in Maruko's class. Despite this he is the class representative. Taro :See Tomitas Tarō "Butaro" Tomita (富田太郎 ??) :Voiced by: Kazuyo Aoki (movie) Mami Matsui, Naomi Nagasawa, Live-Action: Keiichi Mochizuki A boy in Maruko's class with a piglike face and ends his sentences with "buu," the Japanese onomatopoeia for a pig snorting. He is close friend of Hamaji and is always shown with him. Hanako Hanako Migiwa (水際花子 Migiwa Hanako?) :Voiced by: Miki Narahashi, Live-Action: Ami Kumagai She is crazy about Hanawa and does not like other girls being around with him and because Hanawa has a crush on Maruko, she is hard on Maruko. She is studying in standard 3 for the last five years because she is not good in her studies and fails every year. She is the female class president and like Maruo is pretty intent on maintaining her position, even promising along with Maruo to come in the morning to do cleaning and other work so their classmates don't have to. Shinji Shinji Sekiguchi (関口しんじ Sekiguchi Shinji?) :Voiced by: Kyōsei Tsukui Despite seeming mean, he actually is a nice boy who once helped Maruko learn how to ride a bicycle. Kimio :See Nagasawas Kimio Nagasawa (永沢君男 Nagasawa Kimio?) :Voiced by: Chafurin, Live-Action: Ryôsuke Makioka His house was burned down during an accident and made his family poor in the episodes they always show a connection with fire of Nagasama. Therefore he always felt that nobody cares about him, and that everybody is out to laugh about him. He is thus very aloof and does not talk much to other people except Fujiki, his best friend. Shigeru Shigeru Fujiki (藤木茂 Fujiki Shigeru?) :Voiced by: Tomoko Naka, Live-Action: Atsushi Sato A very soft-spoken boy who is the best friend of Nagasawa. He lives alone in his home, causing his parents to go their offices early in the morning and come back late night. He has a crush on Kazuko. Shouta Shouta Yamada (山田笑太 Yamada Shouta?) :Voiced by: Keiko Yamamoto, Live-Action: Kyôyû Kobayashi He laughs non-stop about anything good or bad. He is also known as the "classroom idiot boy" (クラスのバカ男子). Kenichi Kenichi Ono (大野健一 Ono Kenichi?) :Voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi, Yūsuke Numata, Live-Action: Hiroto Itô He is Sugiyama Satoshi's best friend. Both of them love soccer. Satoshi Satoshi Sugiyama (杉山 さとし Sugiyama Satoshi?) :Voiced by: Ako Mayama, Live-Action: Shota Yoshino Kenichi's best friend. Though they are quite rude, they are very serious when it comes to work. They form a good team and help each other. Toshiko Toshiko Tsuchihashi (土橋敏子 とし子 Tsuchihashi Toshiko?) :Voiced by: Taeko Kawata, Live-Action: Rio Asahi Toshiko is a very obedient and well-mannered girl. She always cares about others and also one of Maruko's and Tama's good friends. Misuzu Misuzu Fuyuta (冬田美鈴 Fuyuta Misuzu?) :Voiced by: Sumie Baba, Live-Action: Aoi Yaguchi She has a crush on Ono Kenichi. She is a bit odd and likes to give cards to people depicting strange faces. Yumiko Yumiko Itō (伊藤由美子 Itō Yumiko?) :Voiced by: Masako Miura This character only appeared in the first series and was in a trio with Maruko and Tamae. Masaru Masaru Orihara (折原 正治 Orihara Masaru?) :Voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi, Atsushi Kisaichi A transfer student from Aichi. He appears Indian despite the fact of getting rejections from his classmates. Ebisu Ebisu (恵比寿 Ebisu?) :Voiced by: Tsutomu Kashiwakura, Ai Orikasa A likeable boy who was nominated by Sekiguchi to be male class president, but conceded the race when Maruo promised to come in and clean every morning so the class didn't have to. Tsuyoshi Tsuyoshi Yamane (山根強 Yamane Tsuyoshi?) :Voiced by: Akio Suyama, Live-Action: Hiroki Omori He is a fan a Michiru Jo and has digestive problems. Futoshi Futoshi Kosugi (小杉太 Kosugi Futoshi?) :Voiced by: Teiyū Ichiryūsai, Live-Action: Moichiro Kosugi A fatty who eats a lot. Osamu Osamu Nagayama (長山治 Nagayama Osamu?) :Voiced by: Yūko Sasaki, Live-Action: Daiki Ueda Hiromi Hiromi Maeda (前田 博美 Maeda Hiromi?) :Voiced by: Megumi Urawa She is in charge of cleaning the classroom. Emiko :See Noguchis Emiko Noguchi (野口笑子 Noguchi Emiko?) :Voiced by: Megumi Tano, Live-Action: Yumi Kono A very creepy girl who always jokes. She also likes to make fun of others, especially Maruko. She often spies on people. Actually, she want to make friend with the other, but she only can do it with her way : spiying. If you see it, she seems like Japanese nysterious girl. Himeko Himeko Jogasaki (城ヶ崎姫子 Jogasaki Himeko?) :Voiced by: Megumi Tano, Emi Motoi, Live-Action: Kana Okunoya Sasayama's friend. She has alleged rivalry with Nagasawa. Kazuko Kazuko Sasayama (笹山かず子 Sasayama Kazuko?) :Voiced by: Masako Miura Fujiki's crush and Himeko's friend. Watanabe Watanabe (渡辺 Watanabe?) :Voiced by: Masami Kikuchi =Families= Hamazakis Tatsugoro Tatsugorō Hamazaki (浜崎辰五郎 Hamazaki Tatsugorō?) :Voiced by: Nobuo Tobita Noritaka's grandfather Noritaka's mother Noritaka's Mother (憲孝の母 Noritaka no haha?) :Voiced by: Keiko Yamamoto Honamis Shintaro Shintarō Honami (穂波真太郎 Honami Shintarō?) :Voiced by: Kei Tomiyama→Nobuo Tobita Shintarō is Tamae's father. He likes photography a lot and whenever he spots Tamae, takes a photo of her. Honami Mrs. Honami (たまえの母 Tamae no haha?) :Voiced by: Tomoko Naka Tamae's mother. Nagasawas Kazuo Kazuo Nagasawa (永沢一雄 Nagasawa Kazuo?) :Voiced by: Chafurin Kazuo is Kimio's father. Mrs. Nagasawa Mrs. Nagasawa (永沢の母?) :Voiced by: Yūko Mizutani Taro Tarō Nagasawa (永沢太郎 Nagasawa Tarō?) :Voiced by: Makiko Ōmoto Tarō is Kimio's younger brother Noguchis Shosuke Shosuke Noguchi (野口笑助 Noguchi Shosuke?) :Voiced by: Keiichi Sonobe Fujio Fujio Noguchi (野口富士男 Noguchi Fujio?) :Voiced by: Kazunari Tanaka Togawas Hideyuki Hideyuki Togawa (戸川秀之 Togawa Hideyuki?) :Voiced by: Hirohiko Kakegawa Maruko's homeroom teacher. Togawa Mrs. Togawa (先生の妻?) :Voiced by: Mika Kanai Tomitas Mr. Tomita Mr. Tomita (太朗·とみ子の父?) :Voiced by: Hirohiko Kakegawa Mrs. Tomita Mrs. Tomita (太朗·とみ子の母?) :Voiced by: Ako Mayama Tomiko Tomiko Tomita (富田とみ子 Tomita Tomiko?) :Voiced by: Megumi Urawa Tomiko is Tarō's younger sister =Others= Oishi Oishi (大石 Oishi?) :Voiced by: Keiko Yamamoto : : Golden Bomber the four band male are (鬼龍院 翔 ''Kiryūin Shō) Shō Kiryūin Vocal singer home town Tokyo Metropolitan (喜矢武 豊 Kyan Yutaka) Kyan Yutaka Guitar Home Town Tokyo Metropolitan (歌広場 淳 Utahiroba Jun) Jun Utahiroba Bass Guitar Home Town Chiba Prefecture (樽美酒 研二 Darubisshu Kenji) Kenji Darvish Drums Home Town Fukuoka Fuffy AmiYumi Ami Ōnuki(大貫 亜美 Ōnuki Ami) & Yumi Yoshimura(吉村 由美) bought are home town in Tokyo Metropolitan & Neyagawa City Osaka Prefecture In Chibi Maruko Chan It's Almost Christmas! The Neighborhood Boasting Special the song "Koi no Vacance" by The Peanuts Principal Principal (校長 Kōtyō?) :Voiced by: Ryōichi Tanaka Hideji Hideji Saijō (西城秀治 Saijō Hideji?) :Voiced by: Chafurin Hanawa's butler. He is named after singer Hideki Saijo. Shigeo Shigeo Sasaki (佐々木茂男 Sasaki Shigeo?) :Voiced by: Hirohiko Kakegawa Sasaki is fond of trees and grows them. He is fondly called by Maruko- Sasaki Ojichan. Mamoru Mamoru Kawata (川田守 Kawata Mamoru?) :Voiced by: Kyōsei Tsukui Midori Midori Yoshikawa (吉川みどり Yoshikawa Midori?) :Voiced by: Megumi Urawa Klo zg Yoshiko Yoshiko Uesugi (上杉よし子 Uesugi Yoshiko) Narrator Narration (ナレーション Narration?) :Voiced by: Keaton Yamada Category:Characters